


A "Normal" Chatroom

by Akitokitoa_chan, justashiperrr



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-03 01:35:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19453648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akitokitoa_chan/pseuds/Akitokitoa_chan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/justashiperrr/pseuds/justashiperrr
Summary: A chatroom where stuff happens





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Akitokitoa_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akitokitoa_chan/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Mr.Smooth_skin created BFFS 4eva](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19241329) by [Akitokitoa_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akitokitoa_chan/pseuds/Akitokitoa_chan). 



> (This work was totally inspired on Akitokitoa_chan they story!! I really like it! I recommend really highly to you guys to go read!!! 
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/19241329/chapters/46122538#workskin )

**[BlondAlien added HornyDevil, Xixi~♡ and KitchenBoy to the Chatroom]**

**[BlondAlien changed the name of chatroom:** **"** _The Bois_ **"]**

**[BlondAlien changed the background]**

**BlondAlien** : heeyyyooooo~~

**BlondAlien** : booiiisssss

**BlondAlien** : xiiixiiiii

**BlondAlien** : helllloooo????

**KitchenBoy** : JFC JIAN YI ITS FUCKING 3 IN THE MORNING WOULD YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP AND GO SLEEP??!

**BlondAlien** : hello for you too momo~ and no I will not sleep I cannot sleep its too hot bleeh~ I was trying to talk with xixi but he isn't online...for now (｀∀´)Ψ

**Xixi** ~♡: yes...for now

**BlondAlien** : XIXI~~♡♡♡ HEY SLEEPY BEUTY HOW ARE YOU?!

**KitchenBoy** : disgustin...

**Xixi** ~♡: tired because someone woke me up (￣∠ ￣ )

**BlondAlien** : was it me ( ・◇・)？

**Xixi** ~♡: ...

**KitchenBoy** : ...

**KitchenBoy** : he is more dumb than we thought zhan...

**Xixi** ~♡: yes it was you yi Jesus Christ

**BlondAlien** : eheh I am not dumb I was joking around with ya dudes~ anyways where's is the most bitch bitchass?

**KitchenBoy** : ??? Who??

**BlondAlien** : your bf sweety ( ˘ ³˘)♥

**Xixi** ~♡: lol

**KitchenBoy** : WTF JIAN YI HE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND IM NOT EVEN GAY!!

**BlondAlien** : but..I wasn't saying bf for boyfriend it was for best friend but... That one is better (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Xixi** ~♡: I agree (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**HornyDevil** : me too (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**KitchenBoy** : JeSUS CHRIST YOU ALL FUCKING PSHYCOS FUCK U ALL

**[KitchenBoy is now offline]**

_(BlondAlien send an image)_

**BlondAlien** : :0

**Xixi** ~♡: lol that pikachu meme

**HornyDevil** : eheh you can put a little dick inside of is mouth hehe~

**Xixi** ~♡: ...

**BlondAlien** : (*￣з￣) that's disgustin, no

**HornyDevil** : well if the pikachu was you and the little dick was xixi his dick I thin you wouldn't say that (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**BlondAlien** : WHAT THE FUCK HE TIAN STFU (｀Д´*)

**HornyDevil** : xixi isn't saying anything thou~ maybe he agrees with me~

**Xixi** ~♡: ...I gotta go sleep good night jian yi sleep well, and you too he tian

_[Xixi~♡ is now offline]_

**HornyDevil** : told ya (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**BlondAlien** : omfg sjhd I hate you good bye (҂-̀_-́)

**HornyDevil** : ahah~ its true thou~

**BlondAlien** : B Y E (҂-̀_-́)(҂-̀_-́)(҂-̀_-́)

_[BlondAlien is now offline]_

_ [HornyDevil, KitchenBoy Chatroom] _

**HornyDevil** : hey momo (^ _ ^)/  
_[Read at 3:13]_

**HornyDevil** : moomoo~  
_[Read at 3:15]_

**HornyDevil** : little meow meow~  
_[Read at 3:16]_

**HornyDevil** : sleepy beauty~

**KitchenBoy** : LET ME SLEEP DICK HEAD (҂-̀_-́)(҂-̀_-́)

**HornyDevil** : if you didn't want to talk you would have silenced the notifications~

**HornyDevil** : wait no-

**KitchenBoy** : eh~ good idea ψ(*｀ー´)ψ)

**HornyDevil** : no wait..

**HornyDevil** : stay with me for just a little..

**HornyDevil** : please?

**KitchenBoy** : ..what is it （￣へ￣）?

**HornyDevil** : thank you （＿´ω｀）

**HornyDevil** : its just my nightmares..I have been having the same nightmare almost every night urgh..it hurts so much

**KitchenBoy** : ....do you wanna talk about it?

**HornyDevil** : eh~? Didn't you say you wanted to sleep~ wow little mo~

**KitchenBoy** : YOU KNOW WHAT MAYBE I WILL (；￣Д￣）

**HornyDevil** : NO NO SORRY AHAH

**HornyDevil** : but yeah I can talk about it

**HornyDevil** : so like when I was a small kid I lived with my father and my brother on a really big mansion or whatever that was and I was like maybee 7 or 8 years old and I was camping with my brother and I started to hear like a smol dog whining so I got outside to see where it came and there was a doggy one the river getting pushed away because the water was really strong so I tuned the fastest as I could and I hugged that dog so I could protect them but then I was the one who needed help I couldn't get out of the water so I asked my brother to help me, he came to me really fast but unfortunately some rock passed really fast around his neck making a big a bloddy scar on his neck, he got inside our resting little crap (forgot the name) and I put the puppy done so she could rest and then I started crying so much while I was cleaning the blood that was on my brother his neck, my brother told me if I want to protect the others I gotta the most strong, the strongest of them all, but forgetting that part, me and brother got home and it passed some days since I got the puppy but my father didn't know about the puppy or he would probably kill her..so my brother hided her for me but...when I..when I asked for her my brother told me he buried her....I couldn't even protect a dog, a puppy and I loved her so much..

_[KitchenBoy send a GIF]_

**HornyDevil** : ahah wow momo giving me virtual hugs wowo who are you and where is momo~?

**KitchenBoy** : Don't push your luck bastard

**HornyDevil** : ahah okay okay~ how bout tomorrow you give me a real hug~?

**KitchenBoy** : NEVER IN MY FUCKING LIFE THATS DISGUSTING

**HornyDevil** : sure sure~ then how about a kiss~??

**KitchenBoy** : HE TIAN I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL BLOCK YOU

**HornyDevil** : no you will not~

**KitchenBoy** : ..╮(─▽─)╭ alright then you asked for it

> [You can no longer call or message this contact]

**HornyDevil** : ....well sshit-

He Tian looks at the time 3:23, he should go sleep, he puts his phone under his pillow and closes his eyes he still was amused and so happy that mo actually cared for a little about him that made him so happy.

On that night He Tian didn't had nightmares he actually had a very good dream with a certain redhead.


	2. A "Normal" Chatroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heeyy I'm sorry I haven't been posting but I have been having some health problems and I'm kinda of depressed too so I'm sorry for not posting I hope you all understand.
> 
> Love you all lovelies and I hope you can forgive me.

**[BlondAlien, KitchenBoy, HornyDevil and Xixi~♡ are now online]**

**BlondAlien** : hello beautieeesss~

**KitchenBoy** : yo

**BlondAlien** : wow redhead u didn't called me alien bitch???? Aren't u angry or something all the timmmeeee???? That was a very normal yo djdb

**KitchenBoy** : why should I be angry?

**BlondAlien** : ...

**HornyDevil** : ...

**Xixi~♡** : ...

**Xixi~♡** : are u okay?

**KitchenBoy** : hm yeah

**HornyDevil** : who the fuck are you and where is Mo

**KitchenBoy** : dafunq chicken ass? Its me god damn it I'm just kinda.. "soft" today I guess.

_**[HornyDevil is now offline]** _

**BlondAlien** : yeaahh he tian is going to check on ya, he is coming for ha  
[Read at 13:46]

**KitchenBoy** : dafunq?

_**[14:06]** _

**KitchenBoy** : you fucker he is actually here

**BlondAlien** : have fun mo boy~!

  
I put my phone down, I can't believe this shit this fucker actually came to my house! Ugh why does he always bothers me at the wrong days..

"Mo are u okay?" He says with a soft, low but audible voice that echoed all over the bedroom, he seemed concerned and wanting to know how I was.

"I'm fine dick head, I'm always feeling great" I say laying down, ignoring the poker face he gave me I knew he knew I was lying but I was too lazy to explain why I was sad.

"Mo..you really aren't a good liar u know that right?" He said getting closer to me, and I knew he was moving to the top of me cause I felt the bed moving and the warmness that came along with his body that penetrated my skin and made me shiver.

I look at him, he was fully in top of me, penetrating my eyes with his devil ones searching to see a open door that could make me speak.

I push him away, and sit.

I look at him and he smirks knowing that he made blush.

"I am just stressed with school and problems with money and crap..I know your rich ass doesn't have any fucking problems with school or money..especially money...but I'm not asking you anything....I don't want your pity.." I say as I hug my knees hiding my face on them.

He says nothing, but I do feel two strong and warm arms hugging my body from behind, I lift my head up and turn it to right to see that He Tian as in fact behind me with his head on my back and hugging my body.

I wanted to say something, do something, but I couldn't the warmness and the feeling of being hugged with such tenderness made me melt, and eventually made me relax into a nap.

I don't know what happened after I felt asleep but, I do know when I woke up I was covered up with a blanket and with a message that was replaying and replaying only my head.

'If you are sad or depressed or even feeling alone, it will get better I promise, because u are a star and the stars shine the brightest when they are in the dark and I will always be here to make u bright to the max, I will be with u forever momo I promise you'

Those words were full of tenderness and love, full of care and concern, words that only a person lost in love could ever say.

I blush, I knew who said that but...was it a dream or maybe....more?

  
_**[The next day]** _

  
_**[BlondAlien, HornyDevil and Xixi~♡ are now online]** _

**HornyDevil** : little momo must feel really good after what happened yesterday~

**BlondAlien** : :00000000 omg momo u have become bad omfg

**Xixi~♡** : LMAO

**KitchenBoy** : WHAT THE FUCK HE FUCKING ASS LOOKIN BITCH TIAN?!! WHAT IS UR PROBLEM???!!!!!

**BlondAlien** : its called being in love~

_**[KitchenBoy is now offline]** _

**HornyDevil** : look who is talking thou

_**[HornyDevil is now offline]** _

**Xixi~♡** : LMAO DOES HE EVEN KNOW THAT I KNOW THAT U LIKE ME?

**BlondAlien** : DHDHJS U DONT NEED TO SAY THAT BUT YEHA HE DOENST WHAT AN ABSOLUTE IDIOT LMFAO

**Xixi~♡** : LOL, oh well gotta go now, cya later alligator

**BlondAlien** : bye~~~~~!!!!!!!!! ♡♡♡♡♡

**Author's Note:**

> (This work was totally inspired on Akitokitoa_chan they story!! I really like it! I recommend really highly to you guys to go read!!! 
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/19241329/chapters/46122538#workskin )


End file.
